Seven Minutes in Heaven
by TheSpongeAuthoress
Summary: Its party night at Sandy's Treedome! Find out exactly what games the gang played and what happened later in the night. Constructive criticism and reviews welcome


**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Several Bikini Bottomites were gathered in Sandy's Treedome for a party, with plenty of fun and games involved. SpongeBob, Patrick, Snowy, Squidward, Squilvia, and Mindy all attended the get-together, ready to have tons of excitement, while Patrick was only interested in the food. Everyone got to choose a game to play, so there was a lot to do. Patrick chose Hide and Seek.

"Ok, everybody. Go hide and I'll try to find ya!" the sea star bellowed. Everyone ran off to hide. Sandy hid under her bed, Snowy hid in the branches, and Mindy hid under the couch, the closest thing to her since she had a tail. SpongeBob hid in an empty drawer, while Squidward and Squilvia hid in Sandy's lab.

"One, two, four, six, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Seems that the excitement was too much for him. SpongeBob thought this might happen, so everybody was told to leave their spot for the next game. It was Squidward's turn, and he chose Pictionary. The group thought this was a much better idea, except for Patrick who was still asleep in the corner. SpongeBob and Mindy were up against Snowy and Squidward, who were both very good artists.

"Squidward, can't you draw anything without your face in it? It's making it hard to figure out what the word is," Snowy asked as politely as she could.

"I can't help it if I look good in pictures, I simply must be in every one," the octopus replied, which received a bunch of snickers from the others.

The gang went through other games, such as Twister, Checkers, and Go Fish, until it was finally Sandy's turn to choose a game. She had a sneaky idea, since she figured out that each of her friends there could survive out of water for at least seven minutes. She chuckled to herself, and cleared her throat to announce the game she wanted to play.

"Guys, I got an interesting game for us to play. Ever hear of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" The group shook their heads yes, some of their faces turning bright pink. "Well, I'm changing the rules a tad. I'm gonna sit this game out, and choose which two of y'all go into the bedroom at a time. Is that ok?" Everyone shook their heads yes again, wondering exactly who she would pair together.

"Ok, hmm. Mindy and Patrick, you two are first. Get on in there, haha!"

Patrick picked Mindy up, his face bright red, and carried her to the bedroom. Seven minutes passed, and out came a giggling Mindy and a dazed Patrick, his tongue lolling out as he took her back to their spots on the couch.

"Squidward and Squilvia, your turn!" Sandy said cheekily, as she watched Squilvia pull Squidward by the tentacle to the room. SpongeBob and Snowy were staring at their feet as if they were so interesting. They both knew what was coming next, since they were the only people who hadn't participated yet. The two didn't know that their feelings toward one another may spill so soon, as it neared closer and closer to seven minutes.

_Ding!_ the timer went, and the two octopi emerged from the room, still holding hands.

"Never thought I would play a teenager's game again, but I guess it is fun," Squidward said with a genuine smile on his face.

Sandy giggled and nudged the two red faced friends. "Hey you two, it's your turn" she told them with a small smile. SpongeBob gulped and stood up, grasping Snowy's hand and guiding her to Sandy's bedroom. The door closed, and they sat on the bed, silence surrounding the room. SpongeBob decided he had to tell her now that he had more than a silly crush on her, he felt he would burst if he held out any longer. Gears turned in his porous head to think of a clever plan.

"SpongeBob? You have been quiet for an awful long time an- aahhh!"

He had playfully pushed her over onto her back, and he climbed on top of her, staring right into her eyes, losing himself in those pools of ocean blue. Snowy could only stare back, watching as SpongeBob slipped off his water helmet and hers after his was off, feeling his spongy hands gripping her furry shoulders.

With a small smile playing on his face, all he could say was "Snowy, I love you," before leaning in and pressing his lips into hers, completely enthralled by the sensation. She was completely taken aback, soon realizing why he was so quiet. She responded back, pressing her fuzzy body into his as she kissed him harder, feeling his legs twitch at the action. Their bodies were heating up quickly, partly from dehydration since their time was almost up.

The two finally broke away, faces red and chests rising and falling rapidly. SpongeBob got their water helmets and got them back on for both of them. They fell back on the bed, smiling and hugging each other.

"Should we go out now, our time is up," Snowy questioned.

"Nah, lets just lay here, it's not like anyone else has a turn," SpongeBob replied, hugging her closer.

"SpongeBob, I love you too," she said, drifting off to sleep in her man's arms.


End file.
